


Angel With a Shotgun

by ThatCrazyChic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyChic/pseuds/ThatCrazyChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was an angel with a shotgun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to TheGhostOfYou. You're amazing, Stucky soul sister!

“Bucky?” Steve is kneeling beside his best friend who was curled into a ball on the bathroom floor. He looks up, his eyes bloodshot and lower lip trembling. 

“I-I tried to kill you, Steve. They did it. They made me into a monster. I didn’t-I didn’t even know you, dammit. You could have died and it would have been-“

Steve cut him off by cupping Bucky’s face within his palms, his own eyes filling up with unshed tears. “Shh, Buck, shh. You didn’t know. You couldn’t. They fucking brainwashed you, Bucky. None of that was you. You’re my friend and…and I love you.” The second meaning tugged on Bucky’s heart as he buried his face into Steve’s neck, his sobs shaking his whole body and arms tightly wound around Steve. He felt safe here. Safe from the demons that constantly fought him. Bucky flashed back to the day before his last fight as Hydra’s personal weapon.  
***  
Bucky sat in a chair as a man worked on his metal arm, his mind wandering to the days where Hydra first took him, Zola looming above him. His arm involuntarily shot out and punched the man to his left and another pointed his gun at him. 

Alexander Pierce then strode in like the snake he was and the faint, “mission report” echoed around the room. Bucky didn’t answer. Pierce repeated himself, this time with more force. When Bucky still didn’t reply, Alexander bent down and shot his hand forward to connect with the side of Bucky’s face.

Instead of retaliating, Bucky just looked up, the confusion clearly sketched on his face. “The man on the bridge…who was he? I knew him..”

Pierce was quiet for a moment before standing up, giving the command to wipe Bucky. Bucky’s heart thumped wildly. He knew what that command meant. The rest…the rest was history…”  
***  
Bucky flinched against Steve’s tight embrace, the memory of what they did to him still sharply reeling in his mind. Steve sensed Bucky’s raw emotional state was sending him into a dark hole that could never be crawled out of and proceeded to carry him bridal style into their bedroom, murmuring words of encouragement into Bucky’s ear. He would never stop being there for his best friend. 

Bucky was an angel…an angel with a shotgun.


End file.
